Cinco de Mayo
by erinleigh121
Summary: A party like no other. I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I don't own Nat all credit goes to C2nd1c2d. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Party

Kevin and Edd have been together since high school and they have now been married for going on four years. They have finally found a wonderful candidate to give them a beautiful baby. So they have decided to do a reveal party on Cinco de Mayo. Since they knew everyone would be over anyway. Neither Kevin nor Double D knew what the baby was going to be so the party was a little bit of a surprise for them as well as their guests.

Everyone from the cal de sac was there including the Kanker sisters and Nat. The party started at 5 oclock pm ( because as Kevin and Nat say its 5 oclock somewhere). When all the guests had arrived Edd's mother Elizabeth made the announcement that there was going to be a suprise later that evening. So the drinks were had and the food was ate. And around 6 pm a giant present was brought out with Kevin and Edd's names on it.

Both boys couldn't wait to open the box as they new what it would entail. So they counted to 3. 1..2..3.. Pull and out popped pink and blue ballons. Boths boys stared at each in disbelief. They weren't having just one baby but twins and they couldn't wait for the next 5 months to go by to meet them.

Congratulations were given and before the party had ended they were asked what they were going to name the babies. They decided on Lucas Nathan for the boy and Rose Edith for the girl. Each of the boys choosing to have the middle name after one of their friends.

When the party was finished and cleaned up because to be honest nobody cleaned the way Edd liked. The boys went inside for some much needed alone time. Showers were taken and the boys layed in bed watching netflix. The next 5 months were going to be the last bit of piece and quiet the boys got for quite a while. With promises of picking the colors and the patterens for the rooms in the morning, both boys drifted off to sleep with dreams of little feet running around the house.


	2. Shopping and Chill

I don't own EENE or Nathan Goldberg. Nathan Goldberg belongs to C2nd1c2d.

Edd was the first to wake like usual, so he decided that he would make Kevin breakfast. Kevin woke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and he hears his stomach growl. Getting up he quickly showers and dresses and heads downstairs to his beloved husband. When he entered the kitchen he hugged his husband from behind and said, "I love you Double Dork." Edd handed him a plate and said, " I love you too Kevin." Both boys sat and ate their breakfast. Edd finally breaking the silence saying "Don't forget we have to decide what we want each of the twins rooms to be done in." Kevin perked up to this and said how about space for Lucas and the ocean for Ruth. Edd thought about it and decided that that was a good idea. Edd suggested that they call Marie to see if she could do the art work. Kevin thought this to be a really good idea as well. Edd made the call to Marie and told her their ideas and to ask her for her help and she agreed to help the boys, only asking when they would like it to be done? The boys stated that they would like her to come over that weekend. Edd asked her if they should paint the rooms or if she will upon doing the art work? She said that she would when doing the work. Thanking her Edd hangs up and tells Kevin of the good news.

Kevin takes Edd out so that they can go shopping for baby stuff for twins. Kevin still couldn't believe that he was gonna be a dad in a mer months. They went to Babies R Us to set up a gift registry. They decided to ahead and buy both the cribs, dressers and chaning tables, going with a cherry wood for the furniture. The boys head to a little diner for some lunch and then to head home for some netflix. That idea was abandoned when the boys walked in and Kevin gently throws Edd over his shoulder and takes him upstairs. Kevin gently throws Edd on the bed and crawls up him to stratle his husband. He starts to kiss Edd and remove his shirt. He then removes his own shirt. Kevin slowly starts to kiss down Edd's stomach down towards his pants. He slowly undoes Edd's pants and slowly and teasingly pulls his pants off. Kevin takes Edd in his mouth in one shot and Edd throws his head back. Edd begs Kevin to stop. So Kevin listens to his lover and stops and pulls his own pants down. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lub. Kevin slowly climbs back up Edd and throws his legs over his shoulders and puts some lub on his fingers and then he starts to kiss his Double Dork lovingly as he inserts one finger at first then slowly adds another, all the while kissing his dork lovingly, he finally adds a third and final finger pumping them in and out until Edd is writhering underneath him begging him to just take him already. Kevin pulls his fingers out and lubs up his penis and lines up with his loves enterance, he slowly pushes himself inside of Edd's tight hole. Edd tries to hide a moan but Kevin tells him to be a loud as he wants becaause soon they wont be able to. Edd let's out the loudest moan when Kevin hits his prostate just the right way. Kevin knows that if he keeps up like this neither will last much longer. So with a few more hits to his prostate Edd releases his seed and Kevin follows with another push. They both lay there in their post orgasmic glow and decided to let sleep consume them. As they start to drift off they both whisper their I love you's.


	3. Baby Shower

**FLASHBACK**

Edd got a call late one Thursday afternoon while on his way home from work. When he answered, it was Devynn from the surrogacy office. Devynn told him that they had found the perfect candidate for the boys and asked when they could come in to meet the woman. Edd got real excited and said they would be available on Monday. With the appointment set they hung up the phone just as Edd was pulling in the drive way. Edd noticed Kevin pull up just as he was getting out of his car, he ran up to Kevin bouncing up and down like a little kid in a candy store. Finally he got his husband to calm down enough to tell him the good news. Upon hearing the good news Kevin screamed and started jumping up and down like a cheerleader. Both boys finally calmed down and had a quick dinner. Edd called his mother Elizabeth and told her the good news while Kevin called and told his parents the news both sets of parents were happy for the boys. They decided that they would wait and tell everyone else after the meeting on Monday. Friday was a normal day for the boys minus the smiles that never left their faces and if someone asked they just said they were happy and that's all. The weekend flew by with the boys grocery shopping and hanging out. Monday morning Edd was up at the crack of dawn, he decided to shower then wake Kevin and make breakfast for the both of them. After the shower Kevin walked downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast and coffee. After breakfast Kevin did the cleaning as that was the rule in the house. Edd noticing the time, starts to rush Kevin out the door and to the car. On the trip over to the surrogacy office Kevin asked Edd if he was who should father the child and Edd without thinking told him that he should father the baby. When Kevin heard this he didn't know what to say so he nodded his head.

When the boys arrived and checked in they waited 5 minutes before Devynn called them back. Upon entering her office she tells the boys that the woman has not arrived just yet. Devynn asked the boys what they would think of a close friend or relative being a surrogate and they said they had asked everyone they could think of before coming to the agency. This news pleased Devynn. The secretary called and said that the woman was there and Devynn said to send her back. Both boys stood as the door opened to reveal a tall skinny woman with black hair, blue eyes and the smallest gap between her teeth. Edd knew exactly who she was. It was none other than his cousin Amy, they could be mistaken for twins if you didn't know Edd was an only child. Edd walked up to Amy and gave her a hug and asked how she was doing, she said she was fine and happy to see the boys again.

Devynn asked if they were ready to get started and discuss the legal part of the matter. Upon all three saying yes she went over the paper work and asked them if they were all sure they wanted to go through with this and once again all three said yes. Edd asked when it would happen and Devynn told them that whenever Amy was fertile then they would inseminate her and go from there. Amy said that she was actually fertile at that time and would like to start as soon as possible. Upon hearing this she sent Kevin to the nurse so she could direct him in what he need to do. When Kevin finally finished the boys were free to go.

** END FLASHBACK**

It has now been over three months and the boys decide that they are going to tell everyone at the baby shower who the mother of their babies is going to be. Edd called his mother and Nazz and asked if they would come over so that they could help plan a baby shower. Both women agreed to help on Saturday as they were both free that day. Edd said that was fine that gave him a day to clean his already spotless house. Edd told Kevin that the two women would be over around brunch time on Saturday to help plan the baby shower for the twins. Kevin reminded him that he had a baseball game that he had to coach that night so he had a early morning practice but would try to be home in time for the planning period of the brunch. Friday came and Edd had a lot of tests to finish grading and was running late since he didn't want to have to spend his weekend grading the test. Kevin gave a small knock on the door to Edd's classroom and asked if he was ready to go and he was told one minute, that was 15 minutes ago. Kevin was finally able to drag Edd away from his desk and to the pizza palor down the street from the Thecul da sac. They ordered their usual of a large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese and pepsi for the both of them. The boys shared small idle chatter. When they finished they paid their bill and headed home. When they got home Edd headed straight for the shower only to be interrupeted when Kevin walked in and decided he was going to join him in the shower. Edd told Kevin no funny business in the shower save it for the room. Kevins face grew as red as his hair. When both boys were finished in the shower, Kevin decided to pick Edd up and carry him bridal style to their bedroom. Kevin threw Edd on the bed with a small bounce. Edd let out a small giggle but was quickly silenced when Kevin started to kiss him. The towels were lost somewhere in the mix of all the passion. Kevin told Edd that he loved him and was happy that he was able to spend the rest of their lives together. Saturday morning came and Edd woke up and got the everything ready for his brunch with the girls and then jumped in the shower. The girls arrived at 10:30 in the morning ready to plan the baby showers. Edd made waffles, eggs, bacon, and mimosa's. As the planning got under way Kevin walked back in from his early morning practice. Kevin sat down with the other three just as they were trying to figure out a date for the shower. The four of them had all decided the June 19th would be the perfect day for them to have their baby shower. Once the date was set Elizabeth asked what the theme of the baby shower should be and Edd and Kevin said space for Lucas and ocean for Rose. Elizabeth said that that was a wonderful idea. The boys said they would make a guest list later on. Elizabeth and Nazz both left around 4pm. Kevin and Edd got ready to go to Kevin's baseball game. The game ended with a win for Kevin and a sore throat for Edd. After the game Kevin and Edd head to the pizza shop with Kevin's team to celebrate their win. Upon arriving home both boys showered and then laied in bed and watched the movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Edd fell asleep in Kevin's arms with a big smile on his face. Kevin noticed that Edd was asleep and leaned down and gently kissed the the top of his head and whispered I love you dork.


	4. Just The Beinging

The day of the baby shower was a nice sunny hot day. The boys had decided to have the party at their house at 3 pm. They figured that if they had it that late that it would give everyone a chance to spend with their own fathers. As the shower progressed the boys decided that it was time to make the announcement of who the mother of their babies truly was. Edd made the announcement after the gifts were opened and the food was eaten that he and Kevin would like to introduce Amy, he told their friends that Amy was a cousin of his and that she was the mother of the twins. The party soon ended and Kevin and Edd cleaned the house. With promises of putting Rose and Lucas' rooms together they showered and headed to bed. Both boys extremely tired from their long day of celebrating they fell asleep within minutes of hitting the bed. With the rise of the sun Edd was wide awake and trying not to wake his sleeping Adonis. Edd moved to get out of bed but was stopped by a large calloused hand. Kevin was awake and with the look in his eyes Edd knew exactly what he wanted to do that morning. Sweet kisses turn into lust and love filled kisses, that lead to hands roaming each others bodies as if they where teenagers again. A single look and Kevin knew that it was go time. With slicked up fingers one became two and two became three, and with the third finger a prostrate was found and a moan was heard. Kevin knew that Edd was ready so he withdrew his fingers and slide into Edd a little at a time. Kevin stilled when he was fully inside of Edd, he waited patiently for Edd to adjust to the feeling a shake of the head and the boys set a rythm that they knew all to well. Both boys hit their climax together and laid breathless. As they calmed down they both showered and dressed for the day. Edd asked Kevin if he wanted to go to the diner and have breakfast and of course Kevin said yes, because he had a hard time telling Edd no. The boys pilled into the car and headed to the diner in town, it was the same diner that they had their first date and many more. Breakfast was over easy eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast for Kevin and for Edd egg scrambled eggs, sausage and toast, both decided on coffee. When the boys finished breakfast they headed home to start getting the babies rooms in order. They had just about everything in Lucas' room done when Kevin said it was time to call it quiets for the day. They went downstairs and had a early dinner seeing as it was almost dinner time, they decide to grab Chinese take out, sweet and sour chicken with fried rice for Double D and for Kevin it was beef broccoli with fried rice. After dinner was done and cleaned up they showered and laid in bed and watched 90's cartoons and fell asleep. The next morning Kevin got up early and decided that he would make Edd breakfast in bed. He made Edd blueberry pancakes with fruit and a glass of coffee and orange juice. Just as Kevin was entering the bedroom Edd woke up and was surprised at the site before him, Kevin was hardly ever upo before he was. They ate breakfast in bed and during breakfast Edd asked Kevin what he wanted the children to call him, he said daddy and asked him what he would like to be called and Edd had to think about it and decided that he liked papa for himself. With that all settled they finished up breakfast while watching the morning news. Edd cleaned up since Kevin cooked, when everything was cleaned up they went to start on Rose's room. They finished her room around noon and decided that they would go for a ride on Kevin's motorcycle. Kevin drove them out to the country side and up to the cliff were he first told Edd that he loved him. When they arrived at the cliff they walked hand and hand over to the tree that had their initials carved in it. When they got to the tree Kevin looked at Edd and gave him the sweetest kiss that he had ever had. They spent hours up there just talking like they did when they were teenagers it made Edd so happy that they were still able to connect like that after being together for so long. On the drive back they stopped and had a quick bit to eat a burger joint and then headed home.

In July the boys attended a doctors appointment to make sure everything was ok with the twins. They were told that everything was fine and that the babies were growing at a nice rate.

August brought on the start of school which meant back to work for the boys. While they were at work Edd got a phone from the ER saying that Amy was being admitted to the hospital, Edd ran to Kevin who told him that everything was going to be fine. They both took the rest of the day off and headed to the hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital the boys were directed to the 3rd floor room 313. Edd knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer, they heard a small response which they took as being let in the room. Edd ask Amy if everything was ok and she said that the doctor would be in to explain everything to them. Fifteen minutes later the doctor returned and told the boys that Amy was having signs of premature labor and that they wanted to keep her in the hospital for a couple of days to make sure that everything was ok. If everything was ok then she be able to leave in a couple of day but would have to be on bed rest.


End file.
